Electronic marketplaces are currently beginning to surpass physical stores in overall throughput. However, a challenge still realized by electronic marketplace providers relates to selecting an optimal inventory for storage locations with limited capacity or other storage constraints. Providing items purchased online presents many challenges with respect to accurately predicting consumer demand. Currently, electronic marketplace providers stock warehouses according to national demand forecasts. These forecasts fail to provide accurate estimations for smaller geographical areas (e.g., a geographical area serviced by a warehouse). Suboptimal inventory selection can lead to decreased revenue and/or delays in the delivery time needed to provide an item to a purchaser. For example, if an item is unavailable or delivery of the item is significantly delayed, a consumer may decide to purchase the item via a physical store rather than from the electronic marketplace. By optimizing the inventory selection process, electronic marketplace providers can reduce wasteful storage and increase throughput which, in turn, may lead to increased revenue and customer satisfaction.